choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
The Freshman, Book 1
This is the first story which appears on the screen. In this story Your Character tries to survive her freshman year, meet new friends and fall in love. Summary Welcome to Hartfeld University! You'll make friends for life, maybe even find true love. Will you date bookish James, party girl Kaitlyn, football hero Chris ... or all three at once? * Dress to Impress with fashion forward outfits. * Choose a date for the elegant and romantic Winter Formal * Support new friends as you tackle freshman adventures together! Chapters Chapter 1: Welcome to Hartfeld University Your Character arrives at Hartfeld University to begin her freshman year. In no time, the young girl meets the football player Chris and make an enemy, Becca. She also meets Kaitlyn, a party girl and Abbie, an art lover. who she'll share a house with. To celebrate the first day, a party is thrown in the rooftop, and Your Character find out that Chris will also be one of her roommates. Chapter 2: Rooftop Games Secrets are revealed as you and your new roommates play a slightly-altered game of Truth and Dare. Your Character meets the rest of her roommates, Zack and Tyler, and play a game of Truth or Truth, which Kaitlyn suggested, so that everyone can get to know each other. In that game, Your Character finds out that Chris has only loved one girl, but that she left him when she went to college. In return, he asks about her take in love. At the end of the night, Your Character speaks privately with Chris and influences their relationship. The next day, she receives a call from her mother, saying that her father lost his job and that they can't pay her tuition anymore. Chapter 3: The Assistant Desperate to stay in school, you learn details about the last scholarship still available on campus. In order to stay at Hartfeld, Your Character and Kaitlyn speak with Ms. Twombly to find a scholarship. She can't get any, but she tells the desperate girl that professor Enrique Vasquez needs an assistant, but no one has stayed in that position for long due to his rigidity. Your Character meets professor Vasquez in his office, along with another student, James, an upperclassman and the mentee of professor Vasquez, who is writing a play, and by refusing to leave, the professor lets Your Character become his assistant, giving her the task of digitalizing 1000 pages of his novel. All roommates decide to help her with that task. Chapter 4: The All-Nighter With your future at Hartfeld on the line, your roommates band together to help you to complete an impossible task. Later that night, Your Character and her roommates are working together to digitalize 1000 pages of professor Vasquez's novel. While working on it, Kaitlyn and Abbie dish their new roomie on her current relationship with Chris. But at 12:00 am, the coffee maker got fried, and Your Character and Zack must to go to the coffee shop, where Brandon, Zack's crush, is the barista there, to buy coffee. At 7:30 am, the roommates finished digitalizing 1000 pages of professor Vasquez's novel, and Your Character goes to meet him in his office. However, he reveals that this was just a test and says that for her next assignment, you have to talk to Chris in-depth about his life. Chapter 5: Game Day As football season begins, an assignment from Professor Vasquez forces you into an awkward encounter with Chris. To fulfill Vasquez's assignment, Your Character goes to the stadium where the Hartfeld's football team "Knights" is working out. She meets quarterback Darren, the star of team, and sees Chris sitting sadly on the bench. He tells that he's disappointed about being nothing more than a bench warmer. Back at the suit, Your Character and Zack encourage Tyler to make a move on Abbie but he doesn't dare. So, Your Character talks to Abbie about love and Tyler's feelings. She tells her roomie she's never been in love and didn't even know about Tyler's crush on her. But she . Hearing this makes Tyler more enthusiastic and he promises to ask Abbie out at the end of the quarter. Chapter 6: Kappa House Party Chris has fallen into the Kappa girls' clutches! Can you rescue him from a wild sorority party? Chapter 7: Rush Week To complete Professor Vasquez's latest assignment, you'll have to rush the one sorority at Hartfeld that wants nothing to do with you... Chapter 8: On the Hunt The Kappa girls turn up the heat with a campus-wide scavenger hunt! Can you and your friends solve the clues in time? Chapter 9: Sorority Ball, Part 1 Only one thing stands between you and official membership in Kappa Phi Sigma... scoring a date with James Ashton! Chapter 10: Sorority Ball, Part 2 As the ball comes to a close, the Kappa girls' final decision draws near. Will you make the cut? Chapter 11: The Birthday Girl, Part 1 After the stress of rush week, you and your friends are ready to cut loose for Kiatlyn's birthday! Time to go clubbing! Chapter 12: The Birthday Girl, Part 2 With two love triangles, major relationship drama, and a big secret crowding the dance floor, your night out is about to become a nightmare! 'Chapter 13: The Birthday Girl, Part 3' After a harrowing end to an unhappy birthday, you and your friends wait in the emergency room to see Kaitlyn. Will she be okay? Chapter 14: The Ashton Affair When James's pompous parents come into town, you agree to pretend to be his fiancee! Chapter 15: The Professor's Daughter Road trip! You and James head out of Hartfeld when professor Vasquez's daughter sets up a meeting to tell you the truth about her father! Chapter 16: Last Call With fall quarter nearly over, you and your friends prepare for an epic suite party... assuming you survive your showdown with Professor Vasquez! Chapter 17: The Hartfeld Formal One perfect night. Three potential dates. With the Hartfeld Formal mere hours away, it's time to make a choice... Trivia * This is the first story in which you can name Your Character and change her look. * The story plays in the same period of time as "Most Wanted" and "Rules of Engagement". Category:Stories Category:The Freshman